


Remember, Remember

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bonfires, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little one shot fluffy first kiss set at a Guy Fawkes night party- apt as tonight is Guy Fawkes night and the fireworks are exploding noisily outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, Remember

“ John , where are we going ?” Sherlock queried “ and why have I got this blindfold on ?”

“Sshhh !” John replied , “ It’s a surprise “

He guided Sherlock’s head into the taxi carefully, passing over a slip of paper to the driver with their destination on. The driver looked slightly startled at the blindfold and the paper , but didn’t say anything for which John was grateful. The taxi set off from Baker Street and headed out into the early evening rush hour traffic.

Sherlock unused to not seeing or knowing where they were going, was a little frustrated and on edge. John sensing his increasing distress, placed his hand on Sherlock’s gloved one and gave a slight squeeze to reassure him.

“ Trust me , you will like the surprise “ John said

Sherlock’s mouth twisted slightly “ John , I don’t like not knowing “ he peevishly replied.

“ I know , but please, just this once relax and try to enjoy it” Sherlock shrugged his shoulders at this and retreated into silence.

The taxi eventually arrived at their destination , John paid their fare and he got out guiding Sherlock by their joined hands. Sherlock straightened up and was struck by the smells and noises of where they were.

“ John , why are we at a bonfire party ?”

“ Because it’s traditional on this date ,   
Remember, remember the Fifth of November “ John replied happy that he had got one over on his detective. He knew full well this was one of the things Sherlock had deleted as being irrelevant to his vast store of knowledge in that brain of his.

“ I don’t do parties John “ Sherlock was almost stamping his feet childishly at this , reaching up to remove his blindfold.

“ Uh uh , not yet Sherlock “ chided John , taking his hand and pulling him over to a nearby seat. “ Sit down “ Sherlock to his surprise, sat down and waited.

“ I’ll be back in a sec “ John stated and made his way over to a table set up as a bar, grabbed two plastic tumblers of punch and went back to him. Placing them down carefully , John looked around for the food, when he spotted it, he went to get a small selection of typical Bonfire party foods - burgers, hot dogs and crispy onion rings. Making his way back to Sherlock , John sat down alongside him. He reached up and carefully removed his blindfold. Sherlock blinked and looked around. Eventually his eyes returned to John who was sat there with the plate of food in his lap. John held out the tumbler of punch to him and said “ drink up “

Sherlock to his surprise, did so and found he quite enjoyed the spicy fruity punch. John sensing this, held up the plate and encouraged him to eat.  
Sherlock reached for a hot dog and bit into it with relish .   
“ Well why are we here anyway? do you know if something’s going to happen…….. a murder ? “   
“ What ? no Sherlock , no murders in fact no crimes at all I think , it’s just a little break for us , time to relax and just enjoy some food, drink and fireworks “

“ Oh ……… why? “ 

“ Sherlock, just relax , watch the display in a bit. In fact , have a little fun and see if you can work out some people’s quirks “

“ Oh, okay “ Sherlock relaxed and before long was looking around like a little kid faced with untold sweets and told to enjoy .

John grinned at Sherlock’s reaction , he carried on eating his burger and finished his drink. Noticing that Sherlock had finished his, he stood up and waved the tumbler at him in question , Sherlock nodded his agreement and John went off to replenish their drinks.

Upon his return , John noticed Sherlock standing on his seat , craning his neck .

“ What’s up ?” John asked 

“ they’re about to start the display John “ Sherlock reached down to him, grabbed his arm and pulled John onto the seat. John passed over Sherlock’s punch and they stood on the seat.

All of a sudden the sky lit up with a kaleidoscope of colours as the display started… Starbursts , rockets all in every colour of the spectrum . John was enjoying the display immensely , watching the vivid colours explode across the sky. Suddenly he sensed Sherlock turning towards him , John turned his head and suddenly found his head gently cupped by Sherlock’s large hands 

“Sherlock?”

“May I ?” and suddenly John realised what Sherlock was asking and found he did want him to kiss him . He nodded and Sherlock dipped his head towards John.  
At the moment their lips touched , the biggest rocket of the display exploded over their heads in a riot of reds and purples. Surprised they broke apart, looked at each other and smiled.  
Their foreheads met and they breathed in each other's scent. This felt so good and so right , ‘at last ‘ the explosions seemed to shout , Sherlock dipped again and kissed John , deepening it as his emotions finally broke through, John’s arms wound his way around the waist of Sherlock’s Belstaff and literally grabbed hold for dear life as basically Sherlock snogged his face off.

Suddenly the sound of applause and whistles broke through their kissing, breaking apart, they both turned around to see half of Scotland Yard’s finest clapping, cheering and whistling at the sight in front of them. John blushed and dipped his head into Sherlock’s shoulder.

“ Come on John, no need to be shy “ shouted Lestrade , that’s why you asked us to set up this party to get Sherlock in the mood “ 

John’s head shot up and he glanced up at Sherlock hoping that there wasn’t a scowl there, but only saw Sherlock smiling in secret knowledge.

“ You……. you knew” John spluttered 

“ I might’ve guessed something was up and I was hoping what I was seeing from you meant my affections would be returned , but until I smelt the bonfire, I wasn’t sure”

John blew a small sigh of relief , and turned around to see Lestrade hell even Donovan grinning at John’s little wobble. Sherlock jumped down from the seat and held out his hand, which John gratefully took. They made their way over to the party where stronger drinks were thrust into their spare hands. 

Lestrade spoke to Sherlock “ Glad things have worked out for you both “ Sherlock smiled and looked at John “ yes so am I “ he replied


End file.
